


When a devil meets a devil

by Lycianea



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Takaba Akihito, Black Humor, Blood and Torture, Devils, Hell, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycianea/pseuds/Lycianea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito wants to learn some things from Asami. Will he get, what he longs for? Will he get more, than he is looking for? Or will Asami just have his way as usual? Well, Akihito thinks "No, definitivly not!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The young prince

**Author's Note:**

> Just pops up in my mind tonight. Come with me on a journey down to hell...or is hell here on earth?
> 
> Please enjoy yourself and feel free, to leave kudos and comments, to let me know, what you think about it!
> 
> Finder and the beautiful characters belong to sensei Yamano Ayane!

Orange – normal

yellow – bored

green – jealous

black – anger

violet – devious

blue – sad/disappointed

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Akihito was bored. Sitting on his bed, one of his foot dangling over the floor, his head resting on his hands, he thinks about what to do. His best friends Koh and Takato just are not there, they were called on a mission and he was the one left behind. And why? Because his father has decided, that he every time gets into trouble, when he went up to earth to fulfill a task. _'This is so fucking unfair. Why don't my dad trust me? I want to have some fun, too!'_

His tail is switching from one side to the other, and his not yet full grown horns flame up with yellow-green fire. The color shows his mood, as if it wasn't obvious enough just to look at his face. Yellow for his bored mood, and green being jealous about his friends, having fun up there, where so many people walk around, who could be tortured by him, too.  
Oh, yes, torture is a very big word for him, the son of the King of the Underworld, also known as Hell. So, why, is he, the Prince of this whole fucking hot place stucked up here? The flames getting darker, showing his anger rising. The thing with his flames is so weird: he's the only one in Hell, who has these changing colors. Normally they are burning in all orange shades, like normal fire does. And only the royal family members have flaming horns. All lower creatures just have boringly normal horns.  
But we are still at this torture thing. Akihito's understanding of torture was to play pranks at the humans. Yes, some of them have resulted in dangerous out comings, like traffic accidents for example. But every time he comes back to Hell, his father reminds him, that he has to learn, how to torture the humans in the right way, so that his father could be proud of him and the underlings look up at him in fear. Finally he once shall take over this place and this is nothing for a weak prince. He have to grow.

And then it hits him. _'Man, I'm so stupid.'_ He smacks his hand against his head. _'Of course – the library! Why didn't I remember earlier?'_ Now his flames are happily glowing orange, a hint of violet in them, for his mischievous idea, that has shown up in his mind. He knows, he has to be careful, by getting there. He's only allowed to go with an experienced older devil, because of so many dangerous books being around. So he slenders just around as to accidentally landing in front of the entrance. Before he opens the door, he makes sure his horns are not on fire any longer and nobody is in sight. When he sees, everything's ok, he slowly opens the door and peeks through. The librarian is nowhere in sight, so he silently slips in and at once hides behind a shelf. Now he has to be really careful, as the librarian is a grumpy old devil with long ram horns, which are burning the whole time, since of his age. He's not only the one looking for the books, but also Akihito's grandpa. As he had settled down many of millenniums before Akihito was born, and his father took over the underworld, his grandpa was happy to stuck his nose for the rest of his life in the books. But as old, as he is, he still is a real member of the royal family and so has damned good eyes and ears.

Ok, he wears glasses, so thick you can use them to just slay another devil, and a bone anchored hearing aid, which begins at one ear, then goes around his back-head and ends at the other, every inch a device, which is connected with his acoustic center. That means, he hears and sees better, than the time he was ruler of this hellish empire. Welcome to the 21st century!

Akihito smoothly glides from one shelve to another. Good thing is, he will mention his grandpa coming closer because of the flames. Bad thing is, the old one has a lot of magic on his side to make his life more, just lets say – interesting, because 'harder' sounds so negative. But nothing happens, and so the young devil-prince reaches his destination without interruptions. He took the book, he was looking for and scrolls through the sites, until he founds what he was searching for: the name of the one human, who will change his life and career forever. Akihito's brain drinking the name and information in, like a dry sponge. He puts the book back onto the shelf and slowly turns, to make his way back. He opens the door, as a deep, rough voice holds him in place. “Now, Akihito. What are you doing here? Visiting your old grandpa?”

Akihito turns around, trying to find a satisfying answer. “Hi grandpa. Long not seen. Yeah, I just wanted to visit you, but couldn't find you. Were you hiding somewhere?”

“What do you think, my youngster?” Suddenly his contours begin to flicker and then his body gets...invisible? Akihito looks dumbfounded at the spot, where his grandpa was standing one second ago.

  
“What? Where are you? Since when you're able to get invisible?” He makes a jump backwards, as he is being touched at his arm. “Damned. Don't do this! C'mon, just let me see you.”  
The air at his side flickers again and his oldest family member stands beside him, chuckling.

  
“So Akihito, what were you searching in that book? You're not really trying to get into contact with who I think you want to?”

Akihito lets his head fell forward, his horns lighting up in an icy blue, disappointed to being caught, as he thought he would just have done such a very good job. He then looks his grandpa in the eyes.  
“I don't know, to who you refer, but yes, I'm going to earth to meet someone there. And I don't let you hold me down and stop me doing this!” At once his flames turns into a dark blue. The old lord of the hell doesn't say anything, just watching the young one for a long time.  
“Yes. Maybe you're right. Maybe this is what you really need to grow up, to get the knowledge you will need, to rule this place. Since you won't listen to the older devils, perhaps this man can teach you, what is needed to rule an empire.”

With that he snaps with his fingers and Akihito founds himself in a totally unknown area. It was cold and dark and the smell of blood and sweat was laying heavy in his nostrils – one of the more unpleasant things in the human world – his hypersensitive senses. At least there are no tail and horns to reveal his true nature.  
More than just a little shocked, he turns around, to take a closer look at his new location. And soon he mentions, that his grandpa just send him directly into a warehouse.

He only was able to think a _'Holy fuck'_ , no that's not right _'damned fuck'_ he meant, yes, of course, that's it. _'What the hell is my problem to think such stupid things in this situation???'_ As with a humming sound, the lights are flashing into life, himself standing in the middle of the room, he faces some not very friendly looking Japanese men coming towards him, three of them. To the left, one with glasses, to the right, a heavily muscled bear of a man and in their middle, the most handsome man, he'd ever seen. Strong face lines, lips speaking of sin, chiseled cheekbones and chin, eyes like molten gold, piercing through him, as if they want to look at his soul. _'Soul? What soul?'_ Akihito interrupts himself of these new silly thoughts as he founds himself nearly hypnotized by these eyes.  
The two men at the side take a step more and suddenly he felt his arms being held by them in a not gently, but therefore really hard grip. The handsome man, still looking into his eyes takes Akihito's chin in his hand. “Now? What do we have here, huh? Being a little too curious, for your own good, my sweet boy?” His voice is dark and soothing, even it was dangerous calm and Akihito feels a shiver run down his spine. _'Is he the one I'm searching for? The description fits, but I have to be sure.'_ He then decides to come straight to the point.  
“Am I right, when I think, that you're Asami Ryuichi? Ruler of the underworld of this land named Japan?” His voice is strong, his eyes glaring into the golden ones.

“So, you know me already? And nevertheless you show up here, in my warehouse? You know, what this place is meant for?” At this time Asami is not angry anymore, he's more curious about the young man, daring to face him, today of all days, as there is business wating for him, and then in this place. Either he is suicidally minded, or he's just stupid. But neither of those possibilities really fit.  
“At the moment I'm in a good mood. Now tell me, what is it, that you want?”

“Let go of my chin and tell your gorillas to let loose, then I will tell you.” After a short pause he adds a low “Asami-sama.”  
Asami rises an eyebrow, surprised, that after such an order the boy uses a honorific form of address. _'He really has the guts to order me around and yet adresses me with -sama-? This gets more interesting, than he has thought.'_  He nods at his men, since there are no weapons the boy has with him. And he doesn't even look dangerous, but Asami is not on top of the food-chain, because he is gullible. He just trusts his men, they know, what to do, as he does himself.  
“I'm listening, boy.”

“My name is Takaba Akihito, not 'boy', get that? I've searched you, Asami-sama.” Before a surprised crime lord is able to say a word, Akihito continues. “I want to learn from you.”

“And what could it be, that a sweet, little boy as you are, want to learn of a man like me, Akihito?” Asami really has no clue, where this should be going but the next answer totally takes him by surprise and even his ever so unreadable face shows this in every detail.

“I want to learn, how to torture people. And I want to learn, how to rule an empire.”


	2. Devil meets Devil Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito and Asami in a kind of power-wrestling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this short one!

“I want to learn, how to torture people. And I want to learn, how to rule an empire.”

At any other time Asami would have laughed, but something in the voice and in these hazel eyes _'were they really glowing red for a blink?'_ tells him, that this was no joke, the kid wants to play on him. _'Who am I kidding? Not even someone totally stupid, would dare to mock me in such a way.'_  
He looks at the boy, searching for something, that would give him a little bit more information. But there is nothing. Only his honest sounding voice, big hazel eyes, now closed to slits and glaring. His breath is even and deep, so he´s not a little bit nervous. Then another thought hits Asami.  
“How did you enter this warehouse anyway? There is no possibility to sneak in without being detected.” And with a nod to his men he adds, “Search him for any devices.”

Akihito scratches his neck, then holds his arms up, to let Asami´s men search for whatever they are searching. “Uhm, I think, you won´t believe it, if I tell you the truth. But since I haven´t a rational explanation, this have to be enough. I teleported. No, that´s not correct. My grandpa teleported me to this place. Sometimes he has a weird sense of humor.”

Asami looks at him and it takes all he has, not to look dumbfounded at this stupid bullshit he got for an answer. “You´re right. I don´t believe you. So, just spit out the truth, or you will really get your wish granted first hand and VERY personally.” He´s angry, but at the same time, he´s confused because of missing the feeling, that normally coils in his guts, when he knows, someone is lying to him.

Akihito squeaks and makes a little jump, but before he can say anything, Suoh interrupts him.

“Asami-sama?” Suoh looks at him, more than a little bit startled. Kirishima nearly has the same expression on his face. One of his men with such a look is strange enough, but seeing both of them this way has never happened before. And as if that wouldn´t be enough, the boy looks at him with wide open eyes, his hands are holding his butt.

 _´What the hell have they done to the boy?´_ Asami looks at them, brows furrowed.  
“What? Did you find something?” Asami barks, getting a little impatient.

“S-so to say. But nothing, we would have...uhm...expected.” Kirishima nearly stumbles, lost for words. Asami looks at his secretary, eyebrows risen in astonishment. _´Kirishima lost for words or an explanation?´_ This really is a situation he never has experienced throughout the time they know each other. And this was a damned long time.

“Ok, enough of that! What, the hell, is going on here?” Instead waiting for an answer of one of the three stunned persons in front of him, he jerks Akihito by his shirt to his side. Then he roughly takes his wrists in one hand and searches the back pockets, as that is where the boy was holding his hands to shield them. As he touches the cute little but, which by the way felt very good under his fingers, his eyes fly open wide.  
He looks at the boy. “What.is.this?”

He gets a sheepish grin. “Aah, this? Yeah this is...uhm...my...tail?” Akihito looks at him, still grinning, but Asami can see his own surprise.

“What.tail?”

Akihito huffs. “My tail. My tail, that actually shouldn´t be there, as I´m on earth.” He pouts.

“And where are you, when you´re not **_visiting_** earth?” Asami doesn´t mind, that this is a stupid question, because his hand still is squeezing and striding this _tail_. _`Somehow this feels interesting.´_ And he caught himself getting curious, wishing, to know more about this mysterious boy.

“I´m living in hell. I´m the Prince of the Underworld.” Now, that he can´t deny his origin, because of the clearly evidence, still held by this Asami man, his answer is strong and spoken with pride. His head hold up high, shoulders back, he even seems to grow a little bit.  
“So, by the way, would you mind, to release my hands?” And with his head cocking a little bit to the side, “and my tail, too?”

Asami watches in awe the transformation from a more shy, struggling boy into this conscious, proud young man. Nearly unconscious he lets go of him, instantly missing this warm feeling.

“Show me!” He orders.

“What?” Akihito looks at him in disbelief.

“Your tail. Show it to me.”

“Could it be, that you´re not only a cruel human, as written in our chronic, but also a perverted old bastard?” More to his own, he mumbles “I have to tell grandpa, so he can add this information into the book...”

“There is a chronic of me? In hell?” He doesn´t know why, but a chuckle rumbles through his chest. “Does this mean, when I die, I will absolutely see you again?”

Akihito looks at him, like there was a second head grown out of his neck. “That´s the only thing, you´re worry about what will happen, when your time has come? I really don´t understand humans. And about your other question: yes, there is a chronic about you. Naturally you´re not the only one mentioned there. And to your request...it was a request, right? Or did you try to order me around?” His eyes are glaring at Asami, and the second time this evening he has the image of red glowing eyes in the boy´s face.

Asami smirks. “What if it _WAS_ an order? Are you threaten me, little one?” He can´t help, but this boy is just so cute, he wants to tease him.

Akihito only smiles at him and after a sudden move of his arm, Asami feels an unbearable pain in his chest. Then the boy rises his hand, blood dripping down and Asami looks at the raw, still pounding bloody piece of meat, which this hand is holding. With total disbelief, his eyes wander to his chest, where the flesh is torn, bones broken and some of them sticking out. All in all a bloody mess. He looks back at the boy, who is still smiling, and with his vision blurring and getting dark the only thing he can think is _´He´s holding my heart. He fucking killed me.´_ Then Asami´s dead body hits the ground.


	3. First impressions of a realm called Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami has the shock of his life behind him and now is stranded in hell. What other surprises has the little devil for him in mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Fist I like to thank all of you supporting my stories by leaving kudos and / or comments.  
> The second thing is...as this is a story, in which nearly everything can happen...just feel free to let me know, if there is something special, you would like to read. Maybe I have the possibility to make your idea fit in this story ;-)  
> An at least: I hope you enjoy this chapter. It wasn´t planned, like it has been finished, but I thought, a little explaining would be perfect.

He looks back at the boy, who is still smiling, and with his vision blurring and getting dark the only thing he can think is´He´s holding my heart. He fucking killed me.´ Then Asami´s dead body hits the ground.

 

Asami opens his eyes. He´s lying on a ground of really big cobblestones. Confused, he looks around, until his eyes fell upon a familiar face. Akihito smiles down at him. “Sorry for the shock I´ve put you through, but it was necessary to get you down here. Welcome to hell, Asami-sama.“

“What have you done to me?” Asami asks with a rough voice. He looks down at his chest, but there was nothing. No blood, no wound...and no pain. Everything is in place, as if nothing has happened. Anger rushes through his veins, but he tries to keep calm, while he pushes himself up, to rest on his elbows. _´What has the kid just said?´_ Asami only can remember the second half he heard.  
_´Welcome to HELL? Does this mean...? No, NO! This can´t be possible.´_ He was breathing heavy. “What.the.fuck.happended?” And a murderous glare landed on Akihito.

Akihito rises up his hands to calm the older man down. “Ok, ok. I know...I know, this is weird, ok? But, will you...just...listen! OK? Calm down.”

“Calm down? You´ve ripped my heart out, and now you´re telling me, I´m in HELL? Show me only one person that will be calm, after such an experience!? Now tell me at once, what is this all about? Most important question: am I still alive?” He now growls deep in his throat. He looks around with wild eyes, glaring in aftershock and with nearly unleashed fury.

Akihito sits down beside him. Huffing he begins to explain. “Look, I couldn´t have get you down here, to show you the truth, when you wouldn't have believed, you've died. I know this is cruel, but it´s one of the rules of hell. We normally can´t allow anyone, who´s still alive, in our realm. So your soul hast to be tricked.”  
He shrugs his shoulders. “I think, you´ve done very well. Most are decorating the floor with their last meals, after the journey.”  
Asami looks at him, with furrowed brows. “And you really think, this can cheer me up? You better should give me someone to shoot...” He looks at the young devil, “or perhaps someone I can use my negative energy to discharge. You still want to learn, right?” He is beginning to collected himself again and grins feral at Akihito.  
Akihito stands up and holds out his hand to help the older one up. Asami does, what he never had done before. He accepts the help and stands up. This whole situation is so damned weird to believe it's true.  
“Ok, just let's imagine me this whole...thing...happened.” Asami takes a deep breath, to collect himself back to his old being. He tries to banish his death and the feeling of it into the back of his mind. He shudders for the first time after decades. “Then...this is...hell?”

Akihito huffs. “It has happened and so it wasn't your imagination. I mean, it WAS your imagination, but...oh, gosh, just accept it, damned. And yes, this is my home, even my personal space. So, you are in your future home, Asami-sama.”

Asami smirks. “So, then I'm with you forever? Bounded? I think, I REALLY like this future of me. By now, I won't be afraid of death any longer. Not that I was before.” And by himself he thinks, _´I only have to admit, this one was a shock.´_ but the ´kid´ don´t need to know this.  
And because he don't want to reveal a week spot, he only shrugs his shoulders. “So, if I'm understanding the whole thing, I'm still alive. Then...what about a sightseeing-tour?”

Akihito looks at the crime lord. What has he just said? Bounded? He really has a strange sense of humor. But as Akihito is the one responsible of Asami being here, he's ready to do, what the human is asking for. It's the least he can do by now. And he mustn´t forget, that Asami is his teacher, when they will be back on earth.  
“Asami, we are NOT bounded, ok? You just landed in my personal space.” Akihito looks at him, and Asami just returns his look. “But I really would enjoy, to lead you around.”

Asami only grins. He will make sure, that this will be his home, after his death, oh yes, definitively. He looks at Akihito, and for the first time, he mentions the horns on his head. Then his eyes wander down, and yes, now he's able to see the tail, too. _'Fuck, I want to touch him there. It was such a strange, but good feeling.'_ Wait. What was he thinking about? _´I´m really a pervert one.´_ He chuckles inwardly. _´Too bad, they have clothing in hell, too. I would like to see more of this body.´_

Akihito is aware of the looks, he gets. The wanting in these golden eyes. And he feels the goosebumps running over his body. ´ _Oh no, when you think, you are able to trick me, then you´re in for a surprise.´_  
“Are you finished with looking? Because then, we need to go. It´s nearly dusk, and I really want to show you something.”

Asami looks at him. The devil-boy suddenly nearly bounces on his feet. Oh, feet, yes, indeed very cute feet, and no hoof in sight. He reaches out, to touch one of the horns, which suddenly flame up in deep red, dark flames. At once he draws his hand back.  
“Don´t touch my horns. Have I made myself clear?” Akihito glares at Asami and now the older man is able to see the red gleaming in these eyes, which he has mentioned before, but what was gone by the second look.

“Why not? I never have seen something like that and you haven´t had them...on earth.” It´s still a little bit weird, to think of being in hell. Ok, lets forget the “little bit”.

“It´s...nobody is allowed to touch the horns of one of the royal family, excepts a family member. I hope, you didn´t get burned?”

“No, I haven´t. I´m fine. You have a lot of rules down here. I hope you have some fun, too!?”

Akihito grins. “Of course, if you´re a devil, you can have a lot of fun.”

“And what about the souls coming down here? Do they all suffer for the rest of eternity?”

“What if I say -yes-? Will you show a little bit more respect?”

“No, not really. Respect is something you have to earn yourself. You will know, when you´ve earned mine. Only because you´re a big wig down here, it doesn´t mean, you must have my respect.” Asami looks in these now hazel eyes, seeing satisfaction and approval in them.  
“As to another thing: I think, it´s not right, to suffer an eternity for having done something wrong in a very short life-span, maybe some few exceptions excluded. Don´t get me wrong. I´m not speaking of myself. I know, what I´ve done. But I know a lot of people, done something wrong, because of not having another choice. So, if you´re forced into something, you maybe should get punished, but you also should have the possibility to get a second chance. Evil is not evil, there are many shades of it on earth. Especially you should know this.”

Akihito looks up at him. He is surprised, to hear such words of a man, who always was walking in the shadows, since his childhood. Grown up with weapons and blood, learning to act and be an adult at a far too young age. But then he remembers. Asami never has killed an innocent on purpose. He´s cruel, yes, but he´s fair in his own way. He only takes revenge on those, who´ve harmed him, or one of his men. As he´s as loyal to them, like he demands them to be on his person. And he always lets the ones, who were acting against him because of orders, choose: either being loyal to their boss and die with him, or taking the chance of forgiveness and work for him instead, no debts left. He nods. “Maybe there is a surprise waiting for you outside.” He smiles. “No, there definitively will be SOME surprises for you outside. So c´mon, otherwise for one it´s really too late.”

Akihito leads him to a tower, somewhere in the castle he´s living in. They come along a lot of doors, until they reach a stairway, leading to the top of a gigantic tower, where they have a wonderful view of the surroundings and Asami can´t help, but his lower jaw nearly hits the ground. THIS is hell? He looks at Akihito, who begins to laugh wholeheartedly.

“Are you kidding me? This doesn´t look like hell.”

“Really? How often have you been here before? Have I missed something in the book, I´ve read?”

“You know, what I mean. The description of this place doesn´t fit at all. Where are the flames, the tortured souls, the demons or devils having fun with them?”

“Oh, of course this section exists, too. But it´s a small one compared to what you can see here. And flames? Take a closer look, Asami-sama.” Akihito touches his temples.

And Asami´s eyes now can see the details, he missed before. Everything he can see is interveined with veins looking like lava is flowing through. The tips of every leaf, every blade of grass, even the waves of the lake are on fire. The living creatures, as there are griffins, basilisks and much more, Asami don´t know the names. All have these lava-veins and fur, feathers or scales are on fire. It looks beautiful. Even more beautiful with these details, because they emphasize the natural colors.

“It...it looks awesome. But...why? I mean, this looks more than paradise, then what we humans think hell would look like.”

“You remember the things, you mentioned before? Then you have your answer.” Akihito answers with a smile. “We have to set apart the really evil souls from the ones coming here by...let´s just say accident and all the souls in between. Because of that, I´ve chosen you, to teach me. You think, you´re a devil in disguise and yes, that´s not totally untrue, but you also know the meaning of honor and respect by leading your business.”  
Akihito locks his eyes with the golden ones in front of him. He sees the understanding dawning in them. But then both are disturbed by a load roar, followed by another one and much more. And the sky suddenly darkens.

Asami swallows as he looks at the dark ´cloud´. “Are these...dragons?”

“Yes, the only ones left. All of them fly by short after every dawn and short before every dusk. By this they show their respect to the royal family, because we saved them, as humans began to hunt them down centuries ago, until only a few were left. Some are up in heaven and some are down here.” A sad expression is shown on Akihito´s face as he´s telling the story.

But suddenly there is a roar nearby and the roof trembles, some stones falling down. And then one of the dragons sticks his head from the above in Akihito´s direction. Asami stands frozen. He´s surprised, shocked, awed and so much more at the same time, he can´t move.

“You mustn´t be afraid. She is my personal dragon. Asami Ryuichi meet Syreana, Syreana meet Asami Ryuichi.” He pats his dragon on her snout, between the big nostrils. Then the dragon lightly turns and bends his head to the side and two sapphire eyes look at Asami. She snuffles and then blinks at him.  
Akihito begins to giggle. “She likes you. Go ahead, lay your hand right there, where I have, to greet her.”

 _´Greet a DRAGON? This is a fucking DRAGON! Asami, calm down, breathe. It´s just a...DRAGON.´_ Asami takes a deep breath. It´s not, that he´s afraid anymore, no, it´s awe and respect. He never would bow to anyone, yet kneel in front of anyone. But he would at once if asked, in front of this amazing creature.  
Slowly he reaches out his hand, the whole time holding the gaze of the creature. As he hesitates a few millimeters away, Syreana just stubs him, so his hand is lying on her snout. “Hello Syreana, it´s a pleasure, to meet you.” Asami manages to say with a rough voice.  
“ **Hello Asami Ryuichi it´s a pleasure, to meet you.** ” A soft, strong voice echos in his head. Asami is a little bit puzzled.  
“ **We only can talk on the telepathic way. But we can choose, who is able to hear, what is said. So, you can talk to us with only your thoughts, if you like.** ” Asami can hear the smile in her voice.

“It would be very rude, to talk in front of your,” he looks a little bit helpless at Akihito. “What are you to her?”

“Oh, either you say devil-partner or dragon-rider. Both is ok.”

Asami nods and repeats, “so, it would be very rude in front of your devil-partner to talk to you in private.” The dragon nearly nods and snorts lightly at him. “ **That´s right, human. It´s been a long time, since I have had the chance to talk to one with manners and such a respect. You´re welcomed, Asami Ryuichi.** ”

Asami just bows. “I thank you, Syreana, and, of course, you´re welcomed, too.”

Then the roof trembles again and stones are falling down. Akihito looks startled, as a second dragon, sticks his head towards them. His smaragd-green eyes are fixed on Asami. A light growl can be heard and out of the nostrils, belonging to the second dragon, some fume escapes.


	4. About dragons, secrets and questions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the second dragon want? Are Asami and Akihito in danger? Is Syreana able, to help them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi gyus! Since I was actually working on the next bachelor-chapter, this one hits my brain. And really? i needed a destraction...the next chapter of the bachelor will be...a little bit...uhm...steamy -smirks-.  
> So, since I wasn´t able, to work further on the other one, I just finished the next chapter of this story. Hope, you enjoy it!

Akihito looks startled, as a second dragon, sticks his head towards them. His smaragd-green eyes are fixed on Asami. A light growl can be heard and out of the nostrils, belonging to the second dragon, some fume escapes.

 

Asami looks at the new arrived dragon and slowly he walks towards him.  
Akihito tries to hold him back. “No, don´t go near him, he´s untamed. He´s one of those, born here in this realm, free and not knowing humans.”  
His voice is low and calm, but Asami can hear the tension in it. And despite of the warning, he can´t stop, he feels himself attracted to the dragon, as if there would be an invisible elastic band, strained to the point near by tearing. His eyes are fixed on this pure and deep smaragd-green of the dragon´s eyes.  
The mighty creature watches every move, Asami takes. He closes his eyes to slits, as the human only is millimeters away from him. More smoke is rising out of his nostrils and the growling gets louder, like a last warning.

“Asami-sama, please.” Akihito is near despair. He tries to contact Syreana, but even his dragon is stunned and watching, of what´s going on. So Akihito only can stand still and watch. He knows, if he would move, it would be Asami´s death. His final death. No resurrection possible. He gulps, his brain working about, what he can do. But it´s already too late.

Asami finally touches the dragon´s snout. Time is standing still. The dragon opens his eyes up wide, Asami sucks in the air, and only whispers one word.

“ _ **Khyredareon**_.”

The tips of the scales and thorns adorning the midnight-black dragon glow up in a deep, bloody red and keep this color, glowing, as they would be illuminated from the inside.

This time, it´s Akihito, who looks in awe at the scene. He never had heard, that untamed dragons can bond. And not only this. The dragon has bonded with a human!  
But then, he rubs his eyes. _´What the hell? What is that? Asami has...horns?´_ Akihito takes a closer look. _´Damned, he has horns. I...I can´t believe it. I have to talk with grandfather as soon, as possible.´_  
The horns, Asami wears, are not real, yet, they are translucent since they only are a ghostly image. But he will get them in his future. And damned, the horns are...unlike every, Akihito has seen until this point of his life. They somehow look like the ones, his grandfather has. But only the pattern of them. Instead of rounding, like the ones of a ram, these are formed like a cork-screw and bend backward at the tips. _´They look beautiful and gorgeous.´_

The wild dragon bows his head in approval and so does Asami. The second time this day, he´s bowing deep, but he doesn´t waste only a single thought about it. He´s absolutely flashed and the only thing he can think of is _“This is my DRAGON. This is MY dragon. I have my OWN DRAGON!.´_  
A wild grin appears on his face, and still touching the snout of HIS dragon, he turns around to look at Akihito. With glowing eyes he says, “Akihito, please meet Khyredareon. Khyredareon, please meet Akihito.”  
And the young devil slowly steps toward the mighty creature and places his hand beside Asami´s.

“Hello Khyredareon, it´s an honor, to meet you.” Akihito´s voice is trembling lightly, because of the happening.  
And a deep, rumbling voice is answering. **“Hello Akihito, prince of the realms of hell, it´s an honor, to meet you.”**

A cheeky smile appears on Akihito´s lips, as he turns his head to Asami. “Do you have only the littlest idea, what this means?”

Asami chuckles. “Are you trying to be funny? Of course not...how should I?” He still is overwhelmed by the feeling and the endorphin and adrenaline, running through his veins. The grin still plastered on his face, and he feels like somebody has to punch him hard, until it will vanish.

The young devil rises an eyebrow. “Really, if you don´t know, then perhaps you shouldn´t grin, like a mad-man, huh? What is, when it means something, you really won´t like?”

“Akihito, you really are a gloomily little devil, right?”

“Hey, I´m a devil. What do you expect? No teasing? Forget it!”

“Brat!”

“What did you say? I think, my ear is blocked. I can´t hear you...”

Asami only looks at Khyredareon and Akihito jerks at once, as the dragon´s powerful voice is roaring through his head. Asami chuckles and his dragon produces little fuming cloud-lets. Akihito looks at them in disbelief, shaking his head. “Yeah, seems as you two really found one another, huh? Now, shall I explain it to you, or don´t you want to know?” By now, he´s pouting, but at least, he has his flames under control. Asami tousles his hair.  
“You know, you look damned cute, when you´re pouting?” This earns him a glare and suddenly Aki´s horns again are on fire, of course in a dark red, tendency to black.

But Asami isn´t longer looking at him. His eyes have widened, as he saw the endings of Syreana´s scales - normally midnight black, too, just like the ones of his own dragon – begin to glow in the same colors as Akihito´s horns.  
Fascinated he watches, as the glowing slowly fades away, after a short time. Looking back at the young devil, the horns are back to ´normal´, too.  
“Ok, your dragon´s scales react in the same way, like your horns?”

Akihito, having enough of being teased, only gives a short answer. “Of course.” And with a devious smirk he adds, “and so will your dragon´s do, when your time is up...or has come. Whatever term you prefere.” His eyes are sparkling.

“WHAT?” Asami coughs. “I meant, what? What do you mean by this?”

Akihito looks fascinated at his nails, blowing over them, as if to remove some dust. “Hm?” He looks up. “Oh, surprised? You will go down to hell, when you die. I have told you, remember?”

Asami now begins to look a little pissed.. “And?” he asks growling.

“And THEN Khyredareon will have the same visible sign of your bonding.”

“Damned, this situation is really messing with my mind.” Asami huffs and he massages his nose bridge.

“Oh and you have nice horns, by the way...really impressive. And by the color of your dragon, they will be burning in a nice blood-red. This fits you very nice.” As he is saying this, it hits him. _´Asami´s horns will burn! How? He´s no member of the royal family, he´s human...ok, still human. Grandpa, I hope, you will have answers for me.´_

Asami is to distracted by Akihito´s words, to notice the suddenly irritated look on his face.  
“HOR...Horns?” Asami tries to keep calm. “I don´t have horns. This is stupid, why should I get horns, when I die?”

“Now...this is a question, I don´t have an answer to. And because of that, we should visit my grandpa. I´m sure, you will like him...but I don´t know, if he will like you. So...just lets find out!” Cheering, Akihito is ready to go, totally forgetting to say ´goodbye´ to the dragons. But then he stops in his tracks like having run full force against a wall. In the corner of his eyes, he saw something. Another thing, he never witnessed before.

 _´Hell no, this can´t be true. They are kidding me, right?´_ Slowly, very slowly he turns back to the dragons. Dumbfounded, he looks at the two awesome creatures and then he throws his hands up in despair. He doesn´t know, if he should be laughing in joy, as he never saw this happening before, or if he should be shocked to the bones. _´Oh great, finally one of the questions is answered. Maybe the other one, too´_

Asami first looking startled, that is, more startled than he already is. Yes, it´s possible, even if he himself wouldn´t have believed it, until now. He nearly doesn´t dare to ask, but his curiosity is killing him. _´Now, THIS is a new experience, too. When was I curious the last time? Oh yes, I remember, it´s happening the whole time, since I know this...little devil.´_ A faint smile appears on his lips at the thought. At least, he hasn´t lost his sarcastic humor.  
“Akihito? Everything´s alright? What is it?”

But Akihito is not able, to give him the answer, he wants to have. Instead the prince points with his finger at the dragons and only says, “look.” His voice only a whisper.  
And Asami looks.


	5. The magic of mating (or Devil meets Devil part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito´s and Asami´s dragon, seems to find each other very interesting...and finally someone shows himself, who shouldn´t be there...that is, not at this special place of Akihito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing: another SORRY for the slow updates in the moment, but I´m still fighting with a writing-blockade. And the last thing I want, is to upload something, I´m not satisfied with.
> 
> So, second thing is, I´ve changed Dyhaera´s name into Syreana. So please don´t wander about the other name. It´s still the same dragon *smiles*
> 
> And at least: have fun with the chapter and let me know, what you think about it. Oh, and Asami is (a little) ooc in this chapter...but you´ll see that, very soon.

“Akihito? Everything´s alright? What is it?” Asami has given up, on behaving as usual. Damned, he´s in fucking hell, so who cares? And he still is running on adrenaline because of the dragons. D.R.A.G.O.N.S. And as if that wasn´t enough to let him being left totally flashed, no, he has his own one. And what for an awesome one. Even he was able to see at first glimpse, that he was much bigger, than Akihito´s, oozing power with every breath, every scale, his eyes burning with the fires of hell itself.

Akihito is not able, to give Asami the answer, he wants to have. Instead he points with his finger at the dragons and only says, “look.” His voice only a whisper.

And Asami looks.

 

The dragons have turned to each other. Sniffling and growling, alternate biting at each other throats. Not to hurt one of them, no. These ones are love-bites. Fucking love-bites! Asami with awe recognizes this fact.

Akihito swallows, as his view is gliding fascinated over their bodies. Suddenly the dragons let go of the roof at the same time. Roaring and spitting fire, they shoot up into the sky.

Asami, now looking as fascinated, as Akihito, is trying to find his voice. So many questions and no answers. Then he hears Akihito´s voice, but as he´s ready to listen, the young devil is silent again and watching in awe.

 

“Akihito? What have you just said?” Asami´s voice is only a whisper, too, as if he don´t want to disturb the proud creatures, dancing in the air, twirling around their body's in twisting forms and with an unbelievable grace.

 

“They are mating, Asami, they are mating. This is a dance, they only do once in their eternal life, because this bounding will last forever.” Only another whisper is coming back as answer. “This is so beautiful. I never saw this, with my own eyes. I only saw some pictures in old books and they don´t even nearly were able to catch a glimpse of this. It´s so beautiful.” Even the little devil seems lost for words.

 

So both only watch their dragons in their mating-dance. Not leaving their gaze off of the creatures, they go to the railing to have a better view.

By now, the skies are really dark and the dragons only are much darker shades, hard to see. But suddenly, their scales lighten up, so that Asami and Akihito get another breathtaking view.

Khyredareon´s scale-tips are glowing in their blood-red shine, while Syreana´s ones are changing colors. Every shade from yellow to dark violet, even the black color seems to glow in an unearthly light. _´The last one, should not surprise anyone, since we are in hell, right?´_ Asami´s brain still not able to catch up to the events. Slowly, the colors crawl over Syreana´s body, like a giant mood-lamp.

Every now and then a roar can be heard, directly answered by another one.

 

The two figures on the tower are lost in time, as they still are watching these beautiful beasts. The dragons are speeding up into the sky, with their bodies facing another. Strong wings scourging the air. Higher and higher they fly, until finally, they turn and let their bodies fall in a spiral flight down to earth. With an incredible speed, they´re nearing the ground. But before they collide with it, they stop in midair, a few feet above the ground. The dragons unwind their body's and only entangle their necks, their teeth nibbling at each other neck again.

Wings whirl up the air and dust of the ground around them.

 

“This is awesome. They seem to glow from the inside out. Look at Khyredareon, Asami. He looks so beautiful and Syreana with her different lighting's. They look like a bunch of colored stars, who have found together and are building the forms of dragons.” Akihito´s eyes are shining some how dreamy. And Asami begins to chuckle softly as he looks at him. He has really seen many things in his life and many more, since Akihito brought him down here. But a poetic devil? Really? And before he even realizes, he has answered the young devil, who actually is so much older, than himself.

 

“Indeed, they look like shining stars...as your eyes do, too.” He lets his hand tousle through Akihito´s hair. _´What have I just said? It´s definitive not good for my brain, being dead. Oh, right, I´m not dead at all. Hell, this is confusing.´_ Asami closes his eyes, leans his head back into his neck and takes a deep breath, trying to get back to his own self. Focusing, he opens up his eyes and looks at the creatures again.

 

Suddenly their chests glow up, like being set on fire and something like liquid flames seems to flow between them, twisting and twirling. Finally the flames shooting back at their chests. No, something is different. He takes a closer look and yes, the breast scales seemed to somehow...´ _have they´_ he looks at Akihito, but the boy is still too far away and so he decides, not to disturb his thoughts. So he turns back, looking at Khyredareon and Syreana. Yes, he has seen right. The scales on both of their breasts have somehow changed their origin owners. _`Khyredareon´s chest now sparkling like a rainbow in the night and.`´STOP THIS_ ´ he scolds himself. _´A rainbow in the night?´_ He sighs one more time. _´For fucks sake, my brain is turning into a puddle of...I don´t know, but when this goes on, I´m not longer the devil I was on earth, but a fucking puppy, who wants to cuddle with his master-devil on the´...´m a s t e r – d e v i l ??? Ok that´s it, I kill myself, when I´m back on earth, only to avoid the look on the faces of my people and see my dragon again.´_ By this point, he needs to hold himself back, from smashing his head against one of the pillars. ´Now, speaking of dragons...´ He turns his gaze and watches them flying over to them. Their dance finally over, and their body's still gleaming, they are easy to see.

 

Soon, their claws dig into the stone of the tower and they look at the small ones in front of them. Akihito could swear, he saw a smile on both of their faces, but this is stupid. Dragons don´t smile, do they?

 

Asami, finally settling down a bit, goes over to Khyredareon and Syreana, touching both of their nostrils. “This was quite a show, both of you, dancing. Syreana, I think, your rider needs a little push, to gets his voice back.” He chuckles. And then he chuckles even more, as both dragons answers his statement the same time with the same words.

“Hmm, well let´s see. It´s not, that I wasn´t thinking about that for some time, by now.” With this, he goes over to the smaller one, still having his mouth gaping open. Asami takes his chin in his palm and forces Akihito´s face up, before smashing their lips together in a rough and wild kiss, full of desire and possessiveness.

 

Akihito, finally coming back to earth, that is, hell, begins to struggle and wants to push the taller man away. _´What the fuck? Why can´t I...I should be much stronger than him?!´_ Realizing, he can´t do anything, he finally gives in. _´At least, he can kiss, damned._ He sighs into it, embracing Asami´s strong neck. _And he´s my future mate, so get used to it, Akihito.´_ He scolds himself a little, but now leaning into the kiss, getting much more demanding. A soft chuckle is answering and he draws back at once.

“Don´t you dare, making fun of me.” He growls and his horns begin to burn in a deep red, mixed with black flames.

“What is this thing with your changing colors? They were burning bright red, as I kissed you. Are they showing your mood, little devil?” More black flames, forcing back the red ones.

“Oh, it seems so. I think, I like the red ones more.” Without another word, he grabs the lithe body and ravages these lips again, peeking up to the horns and suppressing a triumphant grin, as he sees the reaction.

 

 **“Will somebody be so kind, to let me know, what the hell is going on here?”** A deep, growling voice is coming of the direction from the stairs.

Akihito jumps, his lip crushing against Asami´s teeth hard enough, to bleed. Asami, not less surprised, than Akihito let go of the young devil, to turn around. He swallows and a shudder runs down his spine. _´Holy fuck!´_ He grins. _´I think, he wouldn´t like to hear that, down here...´_ One look in the face again, and the grin turns into another gulp.

“Oh, hi dad! Guess what we´ve seen some moments ago!” Akihito tries to distract the devil.

 **“Guess, what I´ve seen some moments ago, son!”** The voice is dripping with fury and danger. **“What have you done? Coming back from earth with a human at your side? A LIVING human? You know the rules, only dead creatures are coming down here!”**

 

“That´s not right.” Asami nearly bites off his own tongue. _´Shit, ok, kill me fast, then I´m staying...no, that´s not the best idea, I´ve had today.´_ But as the gaze of the slit orange-glowing eyes fall on him again, he straightens his shoulders and repeats his words, with as much strength, as he is able to force into them.

“That´s not right...” he hesitates, looking a little bit irritated (oh, quit the little bit) “Mylord?” _´At least, I should show a little bit respect, as it´s good for my health...´_

Before he gets an answer, from the devil in front of him, he points at the dragons.

“They are living creatures, not dead. And they even mate and breed. **_So, shut, the fuck up and don´t mess with my little one! Pick someone your own size!_** ” The words came growling out of his chest and his gaze is burning, as he looks into the devil´s eyes. _´I haven´t said that, right? I only thought it, right?´_ Trying not to show any emotion, than anger, he puts his arm around Akihito.

 

Akihito stands there, not able to speak. He even can´t think right now. The only thing running through his head is _“not good, not good, so not good!´_ He looks from one to another, both screaming danger, but he knows, Asami wouldn´t have the slightest chance against his father. And yet, he´s standing there, not backing down, but challenging him. _´Why is father up here? He never comes up, when I´m together with Syreana. And why, the heck, am I thinking such unnecessary stuff?´_ He huffs. Then he suddenly feels an arm, wrapped around his shoulders. _´What?´_ Confused, he looks at Asami, who is standing beside him, proud and confident, oozing power, even if he´s only human. He never had felt such a power, coming from a human. He looks back to his father.

 

The actual lord of hell smirks. **“So, you are Asami Ryuichi? I have a quite nice file about you. Let´s see.”** He snaps with his fingers and suddenly a relative bulky file appears in his hands.

 **“What do we have here? Responsible for...bribes, smuggling weapons and drugs, oh and several deaths. Together with the ones, that died, because of your illegal business, are going into hundreds.”** He took a second glance at the file, and begins to grin devilish (really?).

 **“If not, into thousand. And oh, that´s nice, too. Three of the deadly sins, you can call your own...as we have wrath, pride and”** he raises an eyebrow **“lust.”** The last word came with a deep, rumbling growl.

 

“ ** _And? Shouldn´t you be glad about that? That one day you will get one more prominent inhabitant?”_** Asami chuckles. **_“Oh, wait...that´s not quite right. As I think, I´m the future husband of your son, I´m a family-member...shall I call you `Daddy` from now on, or shall I wait, until I´m really dead?”_ ** He now grins wolfishly, not anymore afraid. Because of what? Thinking positive, it´s a win-win-situation.

 

 

 


	6. Hello Grandpa, long not seen! (or Devil meets Devil part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the next family-meeting. Will this be the end of the surprises, Asami has had so far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! It´s been a while, but I really got the actual chapter done. I hope, you enjoy reading!  
> And as always: feel free to leave comments, critics and meanings -hugs all of you-
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to all my little sisters, expecially my sweet, little imouto. Also it is dedicated to my dear Demon Rose, who helped me with some decisions.

 

_**...shall I call you `Daddy` from now on, or shall I wait, until I´m really dead?”**_ He now grins wolfishly, not anymore afraid. Because of what? Thinking positive, it´s a win-win-situation.

 

\--------------------------------

 

At this point, Akihito is glad, being hold in this strong grip, as he feels, like fainting any moment now. “Uhm, yes, Dad...that was, what I was trying to tell you...a little more...uhm...carefully?” He grins a little bit dumbfounded at the actual ruler of the Hell.

“ **At least one of you, has the guts, trying to deal with me.”** The older devil looks at Asami. **“But this doesn´t mean, I welcome such a behavior. And, what the hell, are you talking about? You can´t be a devil. It´s not possible for a human being to become one, even, if he´s as evil as one.”** He frowns.

“Yes, that´s the other thing...we wanted to talk to Grandpa about this...uhm...because, he already has his own dragon and he has had horns, as he bonded with him.” Akihito doesn´t stop talking, now getting angry, too. “Oh, and by the way...speaking of manners and behavior. If you want to scold Asami, then start with yourself.” He stems his fists in his sides, now standing between his father and Asami.

“ **What are you talking about, son? Wasn´t you the one, breaking the rules? And kissing a human? It´s really unbelievable foolish, to send you to earth. Every time the mess you create is worse, than the one before.”** His fathers voice was a dark, deep tremor, letting bones tremble. “ **You have earned your name, Abbadon, really. Just not in the way, you should have.”**

“ _ **Maybe you forget, that I´m still young and learning? What do you think, I bought this human here for? I only showed him, who he was dealing with!”**_ His horns flaming black now, and Asami looks curious at them, as it is his first time, seeing black flames, that is, only black flames, without the orange ones, which dominated the times before. And since darkness has crawled over Hell, the walls of the castle seem to be on fire, without emitting heat, giving a warm shining light, so the black flames are into contrast with them. The boy looks even more beautiful, when being angry and Asami can´t suppress a chuckle.

“ _ **What is so funny?”**_ The young devil turns his head to the human, his irises on fire, glowing deep red, only a small black slit can be seen. Then he turns around, back to his father.

“ _ **Instead of barking at each other, how about you would introduce you first, DADDY?”**_ He can´t hold himself off mocking his father with the same words, Asami has used. This earns him another chuckle and this time he fells into it. The only one looking rather pissed, is the elder devil, who glares at the human and his son, as if wanting to burn them alive. Well, maybe, this was his actual intention, at least what belongs the human, but he manages it, to calm himself down.

In the meantime the both dragons have settled down on the roof of the tower, alertly watching the scene. Syreana´s scales glowing black, too. She is tense, because of her little devil having stress with his father. He´s a very powerful devil, but Abbadon is one, too, he only haven´t reached, or rather found out, of what he´s capable. Khyredareon leans towards her and licks over her face, to calm her down, his nostrils fuming. Of course, he knows, who is down there, but how can the ruler of hell ask the choice, he has made? Does he think, dragons were this stupid, to search for a weak rider? He was drawn towards the man, since he entered the realms. His smell and aura has hit him like the tail of another dragon on his head. But he had to wait, until he could take a real look at his rider. Fortunately it didn´t has taken a long time. A low growl comes out of his throat.

Asami, who senses the unease of his dragon, tries to calm him down, with his thoughts. By now, he´s sure, he can handle the situation. He was aware, that something was off with him, as he responded to the devil. A strange kind of power had filled his whole body. It was, as every cell was loaded up with pure energy. And he still doesn´t know, where this was coming from.

Now he looks back at Akihito. He first was a little astonished, as the boy suddenly showed his teeth, but then he found it very adorable. Especially a special part of his body was very excited.

Akihito still stands in front of his father, fist in his hips. _**“Hello? I´m talking to you. Lost for words? That would be new...”**_

“ **Abbadon, don´t overdo it, my nerves don´t take much more.”** His Father glares down at his son. “ **So, that you´re so eager to introduce us, then would you please?”** Now he glares at Asami. **“Not, that he needed to be introduced...”** The Devil mumbles into his non-existing beard.

Akihito takes a deep breath, before he finally introduces one to another. “Father, meet Asami Ryuichi, the current leader of Tokyo´s underworld. Asami, meet my father Belial – the one without Master and malice of earth. And if you wonder, my real name is Abbadon – the destroyer. Of course I can´t use this one, when I´m up on earth, right?”

“Well then...Belial, it is an honor, to meet you.” But instead of bowing, Asami just nods at him. As he´s only a devil and no dragon, he doesn´t see why he should. And he´s his future father in law, so he can learn to deal with him, right from the start. Khyredareon suddenly makes some weird noises, that nearly sounds like a growling chuckle and Asami tries nearly desperately, not to laugh. Yes laugh, since he´s so amused, he wasn´t for since years. Turns out, this trip to Hell wasn´t as bad, as he first thought.

Belial, of course, is looking with anger at this impudent behavior and just opens his mouth, to say something, as Abbadon snatches Asami´s arm and pulls him down the stairs, passing his father with only winking. After a few steps down, he shortly hesitates. “We are visiting grandpa now. Keep cool, daddy, since you know, what happens, if you get angry. See you later!” And with that, both went down the stairs, leaving behind a stunned Belial and two mentally laughing dragons.

 

“So, you´re the destroyer, huh? What has your father meant with this comment ´but not in the way it should be´?”

The young devil sighs. “It´s because...” his cheeks flush up in an adorable pink shine, “I totally mess up, every time, when I´m on earth. Instead of collecting souls by whispering into the ears of humans, I just make pranks with them. The most terrible thing I did, was causing an accident, but no one died. And even, if there would have died one, since no one of them had sold their souls, it wouldn´t have been any benefit for Hell.”

He glances sideways at the conscious, handsome man next to him, waiting for a mocking reaction. But Asami only listens with interest and as he finally speaks, it´s not, what Akihito has expected.

“I see. But how do you think, I can help you with that? It´s not my working style, to whisper into ones ear, to convince them, to do, what I want.”

“I know. I´ve been looking for you, because of the reason I already told you. I need to learn, how to rule an empire, since this all”, and he spread his arms and takes a 360° turn, “one day will belong to me. And because I am the one, who finally decides, how the souls shall be punished, because of their different sins, they have done, when they finally arrive down here. Therefore I need to know, how to torture someone. I´ve never done any harm to a soul before...except...”

“Let me guess...playing pranks, right?” Asami tries, not to chuckle, since Akihito´s face is glowing by now out of embarrassment.

“Yes.” His answer is only whisper. “I´m kind of the black sheep of our family. I always was too kind, with the souls and just couldn´t do them any harm. Isn´t that laughable? I´m a total disappointment for my father and Grandpa.” He lets his shoulders drop and his head drops down on his small, but delicate chest.

Asami can´t help, but just has to tousle the “young” ones hair, what earns him a glare.

“Hey, I´m not a pet! Let go, stupid crime lord!” He slaps the hand away and glares at the man. “Besides...here´s the library, where Grandpa is living. It´s his refuge, so don´t touch anything in there, or he will burn you to ashes over and over again. At least, he´s the one and only...ah, see for yourself.”

“Don´t worry, I will behave...I think.” He grins down to the boy, who only rolls with his eyes and knocks at the door, before entering.

 

Without waiting for an answer, Abbadon opens the door. He looks at Asami, frowning a little. Asami just looks back, raising a brow. The young Devil opens his mouth, but then he turns around without another word and enters the library. The tall crime lord follows without hesitation. His eyes widen in surprise (oh, yes, that again), as he takes his first look at the huge...what should he call that? For a room, even for a hall, it was just too small. It looks more like a cavern, a very HUGE cavern, than anything else. And oh, the books. Asami wasn´t one to read a lot, but he knows, what old books look like. _´Oh, please. Of course I know, how old books look. No more trips to hell, only when it´s my final one. My brain is way too mushy.´_ So, what he meant was the worth of the books, that were stapled from the ground to the ceiling. That is, it seems so, since he couldn´t see the ceiling, only the shelves reaching into heights, they shouldn´t be able to reach. _´Ah, what shall´s? But these are of incalculable value. Even I wouldn´t be able, to afford only more than perhaps a few hundreds? Thousands? And there are so much, he wouldn´t be able to count them by hand. And why am I thinking about the worth of old books, when I´m going to meet Akihito´s, no Abbadon´s, Grandpa? Wait...Grandpa...he already met this Belial, so who could be...? Oh fuck!´_

Well, that was the last thing, Asami thought, before his young host has finally brought him to a place, free of shelves, in the middle of the cavern. Only a very old, wooden desk, well a very old, wooden and huge desk, stands in front of them, like some weird throne. Around that desk, there were some _´are these one grave stones?´_ Without noticing it, Asami stretches out an arm and goes over, like drawn to the somehow _´familiar?´_ looking stones. _´What are those? I...´_ _remember them.´_ He looks at the young Devil, who, in return looks at him, with nearly the same confused look on his face, that Asami knows, he´s showing right now, too. And then he begins to laugh. Indeed, the crime-lord stands in this hellish library and is laughing his heart out. He nearly gets a hiccup and he has to wipe away the tears, rolling down his cheeks.

“Ok, I think, that was it. This was too much for you, huh?” Abbadon stands in front of Asami, who was sitting on the floor, by now, still kind of...giggling and holding his stomach.

“God, I will have sore muscles, tomorrow.”

“ **I think, God is the last one, you will see down here.”** A voice suddenly thunders behind him.

“Here we go...” Abbadon, just throws his arms up in defeat. “And here I thought, I could count on you, at least for even one time. But _NO!_ _ **Of course not!!**_ ” He looks down at Asami, who was trying, kind of desperately, to stand up, while still holding his stomach, still somewhat giggling and still wiping away some tears out of the corners of his eyes. All in all absolutely NOT the view, one would expect, when talking of a certain and well-known, ruthless crime-lord.

Huffing, Asami finally comes back to himself. Leaning with his hands on his knees, he takes a few, deep breaths and again at last manages, to stand straight. Correcting his tie and suit, as nothing has happened. Only his eyes were still a little laughing.

“I think, that was not, what you had in mind, my little Devil, huh? Well, what shall I say? Goddamn, this is just a little too much. These are the things, I think, that they are, right?” He points behind him, at the plates.

“What? You have a laughing-attack, because of the...? What, the hell, is wrong with you, Asami?” Akihito shouts, still irritated of the weird behavior of the man, he thought, he didn´t even know, what a laugh would be, at least, could laugh like that! And now he just ignores his Grandpa!

“Oh fuck!” This time, he not only thinks it, this time he said it aloud. “That means...and I...why?” He feels a shiver run down his spine. A feeling, he last has experienced more than a decade ago. Asami looks at Abbadon, who looks back.

“Yes? That means, and you...WHAT? Has the attack rinsed the last bit of brain, that was in there?” He stems his fists on his hips and taps the ground with his foot. His tail whipping from side to side, as having an own life.

“He´s standing behind me, right? I mean, your Grandpa...I mean...Lucifer himself, right?” And with that, Asami gulps for another time. _´This seems to become a bad habit of me, down here...´_

Abbadon only nods, astonished, that Asami knows his Grandfather´s name.

“ **Yes, he is.”**

The voice brings the fine hairs on his neck standing in all directions. _´I know this voice...! What is going on?_ Finally Asami turns around in slow-motion.

Lucifer doesn´t move a muscle. Then, all of a sudden, he takes a step forward and takes Asami in a bear-hug. At this point, nobody can say, if Asami or Akihito was having the most dumbfounded look on his face. Maybe, they just are on par with one another. While Akihito´s jaw dropped down to earth...hell, Asami stands there, hold by Lucifer himself, the one and only fallen angel, and slowly raises his arms, to slap him on the back. He looks over at the boy, searching for help, or at least an answer. But the young one only manages to shrug his shoulders in response.

 

“ **Welcome, back home, Asmodeus.”**

 

\-------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

So for short remembrance:

**Belial - Aki´s Father (the one without master, malice of earth)**

**_ Abbadon - Akihito (The destroyer) _ **

** Lucifer - Aki´s Grandpa  **

**_Asmodeus - Asami_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> YES, I´m evil -smirks-


End file.
